


Night

by SEpupppupp (ForNought)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Drabble, Gen, eungi with a g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/SEpupppupp
Summary: Kenta, Insoo, and Eungi go on a night out.





	Night

Kenta was sweating and he loved it. But he also felt like he was dying from the heat of the club and the people on the dancefloor. He all but collapsed onto the bar and waited for one of the bar staff to take notice of him. A barmaid with long silvery hair and catlike eyes nodded to him expectantly.

“Can I have a glass of water please?” Kenta asked, shouting to be heard above the music. The barmaid blinked and Kenta supposed he did want something else too. “And six shots of Sambuca.”

It took several attempts for the barmaid to try to communicate the price to Kenta but it didn’t matter to him anyway. He waved his contactless card over the card reader to pay and while the barmaid poured out the shots and fetched him water Kenta looked over his shoulder to the edge of the dancefloor. He was mildly disturbed at the enthusiasm with which Insoo and Eungi were grinding on each other.

Kenta turned back to the bar and downed his first shot. It burned on the way down and he cringed against the sourness of it. He chased away the caustic taste with gulps of water. A hand clapped on his shoulder and Kenta dribbled some water down his front. It would probably dry up in a few minutes. It could have been worse, he could have choked.

Insoo plastered himself to Kenta’s back, hot and sticky.

“Where did you go?” Insoo shouted into Kenta’s ear.

“I’m here,” Kenta replied. There wasn’t really any other answer to give to that but Insoo still looked puzzled. Kenta pressed his index finger between Insoo’s eyebrows to smooth out the skin but Insoo only frowned harder. Kenta retracted his hand slowly and Insoo quickly pressed his lips to Kenta’s fingertip and grinned.

“I’m here too.”

“I can see that,” Kenta said as he curled his hand against his chest. “Where did Eungi go?”

“He’s coming over at the end of this song.”

Insoo stuck even closer to Kenta as he picked a shot glass up from the bar and downed it. He stacked the empty cup in the one Kenta had emptied. His breath was sharp as he laughed. There wasn’t much to laugh at but they always ended up with smiles on their faces. It might have just been the Sambuca hitting them quickly.

Insoo twirled them slowly so they faced the dancefloor and Kenta rested his weight against Insoo’s chest. He was already far too tired and they had only been out for a few hours. Eungi looked as though he had the energy to keep on going until long after the sun rose in the sky.  

“We should finish these shots before Eungi gets here,” Insoo said. Kenta tipped his head back onto Insoo’s shoulder, heavy and too warm, and saw Insoo grinning sloppily.

“Why?”

“He’s having way too much fun without us,” Insoo reasoned. It was a terrible reason but it was the best reason they had. It was not as though Eungi even knew of the existence of the shots and if he complained they could always buy more.

Kenta picked up two shots and handed one to Insoo. They counted down with their fingers before they both downed the shots, nice and easy. Kenta pulled his eyes open in time to see Insoo sticking his tongue out against the taste and still cringing. Kenta couldn’t actually hear his laugh over the music but he had heard it enough times in the past to be able to hear the mirth beating against his ear drums as thoroughly as the beat the DJ played was beating against the inside of Kenta’s ribs.

There were two more shots left and they did the same again but before Kenta had recovered, heat slick fingers had grabbed at his hands and he was being pulled between the off-rhythm bumping of rings of friends. Kenta only managed to open his eyes again when they stopped and Eungi, flashing in indigo and violet, held onto Kenta heavily.

“Dance with me,” Eungi requested, his breath hot and damp as he spoke.

“Are you drunk?” Kenta teased. His arm around Eungi’s shoulders kept him close and Insoo was very conspicuously trying to squeeze between them to join in. Kenta pulled him in too and he flailed.

Eungi stepped on both Insoo and Kenta’s feet and shook his head. “I think I sweated it all out.”

Eungi hadn’t drank much since they arrived. There were the initial two drinks (vodka and lemonade, Insoo was tricked into paying for both rounds) that Eungi swallowed down quickly but he had quickly migrated from their space at the edge of the dancefloor to the thick of the heat that pulsed with the speakers.

“Do you want another drink?” Kenta asked.

“I don’t want to drink anymore.”

Kenta was about to suggest a soft drink – or water – and belatedly remembered the drink he had forgotten about. He looked back in the direction of the bar but all he could make out were the decorative bottles hanging on the walls. His water that he had ordered, sobering and satiating, had been abandoned and was likely cleared away by an anonymous pair of hands behind the bar.

Kenta glared accusingly at Insoo. He was dancing in very small movements, still squished into the group hug, and very shortly said, “What?”

“My drink,” Kenta said.

“Boo hoo,” Insoo replied very sympathetically. Eungi laughed and Kenta wondered if he had heard at all.  

The song changed and a girl with giant high heels stumbled into Kenta’s back and apologised in a shrill voice, right in Kenta’s ear, happy and warm. He nodded and smiled and she patted his shoulder before turned back to her own circle of friends.

Eungi patted Kenta’s face and laughed again, the sound already etched on Kenta’s mind before Eungi’s breaths even puffed out against Kenta’s cheek. Insoo’s laugh was the same as he lifted their arms in the air and swayed completely out of time with the music.

A few more hours. Kenta could stick around for that long with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Eungi is 20 this year, right? Otherwise I never wrote this. 
> 
> It isn't much but it has been a few days since I uploaded something. There are a couple of bits and bobs I have been playing with but none of them are turning out very well. In the meantime this isn't completely horrible haha.


End file.
